Greenspan
Greenspan was a heavyweight robot built by Team Brown that competed in the final three seasons of BattleBots. Its weapon was a vertically mounted spinning disc that used flailing hammers to deliver a series of blunt strikes (This was called "the hammer mill" by builder Steve Brown.) It preformed decently in the competition, winning at least one fight each season, reaching the round of 32 in the third and fourth seasons, and climbed up to the round of 16 in Season 5.0. Team Brown also entered a lightweight version of Greenspan for Season 5.0 named Mini-G. Robot History Season 3.0 Greenspan's first ever match in BattleBots was against The Administrator in the final preliminary round. Since there were no hazards other than the spikestrip, Greenspan shot straight across the box when the light turned green. It was the teams intent to place The Administrator in a purely defensive posture, which worked well until the weapon seized. After that, Greenspan fought with just the rear wedge. Greenspan managed to slam The Administrator into the spikestrip enough times to win the match on a 27-18 judge's decision. After the match, Team Brown discovered the weapon seized because the holes in the hammers were too close to the size of the shaft. This win put Greenspan to the TV rounds, where it faced I-Beam. In the beginning of the match, Greenspan moved very slowly towards the middle of the BattleBox whilst not using the hammer mill. I-Beam charged right at Greenspan. It moved faster than the team anticipated and hit Greenspan pretty hard. At that point, the hammer mill fired up and went after I-Beam. After a number of hits from the hammer mill, I-Beam stopped moving as its voltage regulator had been separated from its micro controller and Greenspan moved to the center of the BattleBox. Greenspan turned around and delivered a few more whacks at the immobilized I-Beam. Greenspan turned around and pushed I-Beam into the pulverizer with the wedge. It was clear that Greenspan was the victor and I-Beam was being counted out and Greenspan won by KO at 1:07. This win put Greenspan to the round of 32, where it faced Voltronic. During the match, Greenspan was immediately lifted by Voltronic and it was being dragged around the BattleBox. Greenspan tried to get around the wedge of Voltronic, but failed after it was caught side on by Voltronic and lifted it. Greenspan was then dragged to the pulverizer. Greenspan received 30 seconds of hits from the pulverizer before it eventually stopped moving and was counted out. Voltronic won by KO at 1:35 and Greenspan was eliminated from the tournament. Greenspan wasn't finished however, as it participated the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. In the beginning, Greenspan started spinning its hammer mill and hit the right side of Punjar, which stopped moving immediately. Greenspan then took a massive hit from Mauler 51-50 and spun around for a second. This hit crippled Greenspan's hammer mill and it started using its rear wedge against Little Sister and Kill-O-Amp. Greenspan got bumped by Kill-O-Amp and drove itself into the spikestrip next to a flipped Mauler 51-50. After bumping into Mauler 51-50, Greenspan got underneath the front of Junkyard Offspring and pushed it against the base of the screws. Greenspan nearly got flipped by Little Sister and started pushing Slam Job around the BattleBox. Greenspan bumped into the rear of Kill-O-Amp and nearly took a hit from Towering Inferno's hammers. After this, Greenspan got lifted by Little Sister twice and landed on top of Kill-O-Amp's front. In the end, Little Sister kept attacking Greenspan before the time ran out. Greenspan was one of few robots still moving in the end, but it lost overall to Little Sister and Kill-O-Amp. Season 4.0 Due to its seeding, Greenspan was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it faced Circuit Breaker. This fight provided Greenspan with a chance to test the rear wedge's purpose of primary defense against a spinner. Circuit Breaker and Greenspan met in the middle of the box and Greenspan spun to take the first blow from Circuit Breaker with the rear wedge. However, it took some time for Circuit Breaker's weapon to spin back up, so Greenspan was spun around and wailed on it with the hammer mill. Greenspan must have hit Circuit Breaker hard enough to break something lose inside and Circuit Breaker quit moving. Using the wedge again, Greenspan scooped up its opponent and put it in the spikestrip before Greenspan drove back to its starting square. Greenspan's driver then made a cardinal mistake as he decided to show boat a bit and went back over to wail on Circuit Breaker some more. Circuit Breaker's weapon got caught in the hammer mill and managed to break the welds holding Greenspan's weapon bearings. Circuit Breaker was being counted out and Greenspan won by KO. This win put Greenspan to the round of 32, where it faced OverKill. This fight was fairly uneventful in the beginning stages, until Greenspan followed OverKill towards the red square. Unfortunately for Greenspan, OverKill drove over the killsaws in the process and was tossed backwards by them and into the front of Greenspan. The hit to the front of Greenspan threw it up into the air and upside down on its back, leaving Greenspan immobilized. OverKill won by a KO in dramatic fashion, eliminating Greenspan from the tournament again. Greenspan wasn't finished however, as it participated the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. In the beginning, Greenspan hit the right side of GoldDigger with its hammer mill and GoldDigger got its pickaxe on Greenspan's right wheels. Greenspan took a hit from Phrizbee and hit GoldDigger's pickaxe with its hammer mill. Greenspan took a hit from I-Beam and started using its hammer mill on Omega-13. After GoldDigger drove itself onto Greenspan's wedge, the rumble was halted because a referee mistook Phrizbee catching fire. The rumble resumed and Greenspan was pushing GoldDigger still. Greenspan hit Junkyard Offspring with its hammer mill and took a hit from Omega-13. Greenspan hit the front of Junkyard Offspring in the corner of the BattleBox and took a hit from GoldDigger. After colliding into frenZy, Greenspan was now moving in circles and Little Sister was pushing it for a brief moment. Greenspan was then being pushed around the BattleBox by GoldDigger and Omega-13. Greenspan was still moving in circles and it was pushed against the spikestrip by Little Sister and Omega 13. After this, Greenspan stopped moving on the entrance ramp and the time ran out shortly after. Little Sister and GoldDigger were declared the winners of the heavyweight consolation rumble and Greenspan lost overall. Season 5.0 Due to its seeding, Greenspan was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it faced Little Sister. After Little Sister flipped Greenspan's front, Greenspan started hitting the right side of Little Sister with its spinning disc. Shortly after this, Little Sister stopped moving as one of its battle worn rolling pins had snapped and broken one of its drive sprockets and it was counted out. Greenspan won by KO and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced BioHazard. This match was over quickly for Greenspan as it was outmaneuvered by BioHazard, which drove over to Greenspan and flipped it over after Greenspan caused some sparks with its spinning disc. Greenspan didn't have a self-righting mechanism and it was counted out. BioHazard won by KO at 1:08 and Greenspan was eliminated from the tournament once again. Greenspan couldn't compete in the heavyweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 3 Mark Beiro Introductions "If your eyes pleasure from hearing the woeful lamentations of its slain opponents' livin', give it up for GREENSPAN!" "Run, hide, abandon your plan 'cause there's no way you can beat the butcher known as GREENSPAN!" Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with Spinning Flywheels Category:Robots armed with spinning flails Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Robots from California Category:Robots that never lost by JD